


Teresa SuperNun

by MarlaHectic



Category: Sobre Dioses y Gula Series - Paula Peralta Pozanco
Genre: AU, De esta me busca la Inquisición, Fix-It of shorts, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, i don't know how to tag, shorta kinda, sue me, superpowers for the lesbian nun, yep the title is a Jesuschrist Superstart terrible reference
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: "Teresa estab muerta, de eso estaba segura"O, un Fix-it supercortico en el que traigo de entre los muertos a cierto personaje de Sobre Dioses y Gula bcs I canHoe you like itMarla





	Teresa SuperNun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!  
> Después de una conversación cortica de estas que se tienen por twittah tantas veces llegué a la irrefutable conclusión de que DEBÍA escribir un fic de Sobre Dioses y Gula…para “salvarle la vida” a Teresa.  
> So…aquí estamos.  
> Hope you like it y que disculpéis todos los microerrores de escribir muy rápido y ser un(bi)saster incluso revisando.  
> Marla  
> Allons-y!

Teresa estaba muerta; de eso estaba segura.  
Casi tanto como que posiblemente no fuera San Pedro quién la recibiera en el momento en el que abriera sus ojos (¿tenían las almas ojos? Esperaba que sí, porque aquella oscuridad era aún peor que el dolor que había sentido aquellos minutos previos que ahora parecían siglos atrás).   
Por fortuna, sí que pudo abrir los ojos.   
Y, para su escasa a la par que inmensa sorpresa, no fue a San Pedro a quién vio; sino a alguien bien distinto al que en cierto momento bíblico el Guardián de las Puertas del Cielo había jurado y perjurado no conocer hasta tres veces.  
-¡¿Jesús?!  
Él sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-En realidad, es Yeshúa; ya sabe usted, Hermana Teresa, soy…era…judío.  
Ella asintió, de golpe algo avergonzada de los hábitos destrozados que posiblemente todavía llevaba puestos.  
En aquel instante, algo le llamó la atención del Salvador. Sin querer ser indiscreta, pero sin poder remediarlo, abrió la boca para preguntar, con un hilo de voz.  
-Espere, mi señor… ¿Es usted…? –Como Judit pero al revés, pensó, pero era totalmente consciente de lo sumamente mal educado que sería decirle eso a Su Señor.  
Por fortuna, su interlocutor parecía acostumbrado a aquella pregunta, sonriendo ampliamente y volviendo a asentir, transmitiendo una paz que invadió por completo a Teresa.  
-Sólo heredé material genético real de mi madre, así que, hablando en jerga de su siglo, no había ningún cromosoma Y que pillar.  
Teresa asintió; aquello tenía…sentido; suponía, hasta cierto punto.  
Pero eso, evidentemente, no importaba (aunque conocía a más de uno –y de diez- que posiblemente sufrirían la peor crisis de fe de la historia si se enteraran).  
-¿Por qué está aquí?  
La sonrisa del… ¿Hombre? ¿Santo? ¿Dios? ¿Espíritu? ¿Todas las anteriores? Se ensanchó.  
-Por favor, me puedes tutear, llevas hablándome desde que tienes capacidad para hacerlo, hermana. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy aquí para traerte de vuelta, como mi paladín. Podrás proteger a la hija de tu amada durante todo el tiempo que puedas; a ella y todas las criaturas de la Tierra.  
>>Lo que ha acabado contigo…no está sola, ni mucho menos. Y en ocasiones los justos necesitan protección incluso contra los hombres mortales; cuyas motivaciones son más oscuras de lo jamás imaginable en criaturas mal llamadas de la noche.  
Teresa asintió, creyendo comprender.  
-Gracias; oh, gracias mi señor. Dios…bueno, supongo que no hace falta que le diga eso.  
-Digas; Teresa, digas. Y no, no es que no haga falta es que…dudo mucho que a mi padre le importara un mínimo cualquier cosa que yo haga; o vosotros.-Se encogió de hombros con resignación; parecía genuinamente triste.-Bueno, da igual, te voy a enviar de vuelta…y debes correr; Verónica te necesita.  
\-----  
A un lado, la que había sido Gala. Al otro, la Monja que tanto había sido temida por generaciones.  
Con su renovada vitalidad y haciendo uso de sus capacidades ligeramente aumentadas, Teresa acabó con ambas (aunque creía que Gala seguía viva…era demasiado fuerte para que aquello hubiera acabado con ella) y desapareció antes de que Verónica pudiera entender qué pasaba a su alrededor. 

Y en esto se convirtió la vida de Teresa, que decidió ayudar a los necesitados y (de vez en cuando) ayudar un poco a que muchachas que le recordaran a ella misma cuando cayó rendida (aunque jamás actuara sobre ello) ante la madre de Verónica se entendieran mejor a sí mismas y fueran lo que a ella le hubiera gustado ser.  
Incluso si sabía que ahora no está cumpliendo con la voluntad divina (pues ésta igual ni existía), jamás se había sentido tan cerca de los preciados valores que ella creía todo cristiano debería tener.  
Que toda persona, fuera del credo que fuese (morir daba perspectiva en ese aspecto), debería tener.

**Author's Note:**

> (Que suerte que no estoy bautizada ni comulgada, que si no ya veía como me lo quitaban todo…)  
> Welp, qué os ha parecido a todes?  
> Sea lo que sea, todo feedback, random comments y kudos son supergigamega agredecidos  
> Larga vida y prosperidad,  
> Marla


End file.
